


Down the Rabbit Hole

by RebelMM



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, mulitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMM/pseuds/RebelMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham and Lecter, going down the rabbit hole.<br/>*This is a work of fiction!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannibal sighed, Wills neediness was really getting out of hand. He had thought he had given him enough attention at their private session this afternoon. Clearly Hannibal would have to do something about this. It was one thing to control Will, but quite another to keep him emotionally balanced. If he wasn’t careful he could end up with another Franklin on his hands.

Will had moved to sit on Hannibal’s lap at his desk.  He didn’t say anything, but tucked himself close to his partner’s chest.  He had his own arms tucked into himself against Hannibal’s tight vest and shirt, his fancy usual get-up, keeping small and out of the way despite being on top of him.  Work hours were over, it was just them in the dim light of his office after hours, as Hannibal used his ipad over Will.  Will didn’t mind it, as long as he could lean his face on his shoulder, breathing gently onto his neck.  He felt safe enough.  His feet almost touched the floor, with no shoes on, swinging through the sides of Hannibal’s chair either side of his legs, sat neatly upon him.  He shifted to sit up a little more, looking over his shoulder at what Hannibal was doing on the ipad, just able to see. 

Hannibal, stroked Will’s hair and back, as he did so he could feel Will relax more and more under his careful ministrations and manipulations.  Now Hannibal turned his full attention back to the Ipad. It seems like Miss Lounds, had yet again been writing stories of the Chesapeake Ripper. Hannibal tried to shield Will from seeing this most latest story, he didn’t need Will becoming anxious or to have his fever return(at least not yet)

Will sighed against his skin, soft before turning his head the other way, sitting back, making it a little difficult to use his technology.  "Reading Tatler will do nothing but make you feel awful."  He sat, leaning his lower back against the desk.  He looked almost suggestive, back arched to sit that way, eventually making it impossible to reach the desk, slowly leaning back on his elbows and watching him, he knew he was pushing it, being almost rude.  He pulled his arm up and reached for his tie, repositioning it a little, tugging him a little closer slowly, “I didn’t think you cared to read what lies Freddie Lounds writes." He said, but his eyes looked entirely disinterested in the conversation, more interested in trailing Hannibal’s body.  He decided to take it further still, undoing Hannibal’s tie by pulling one end of it, pulling it completely off of him and dumping it on the floor, looking back for a reaction.  It was a game Will liked to play, ‘what can I get away with’. 

  


Hannibal replied “Of course I care" " One of us has to, I don’t want her causing anymore trouble for you and Jack." Will leaned further back on the desk with that all to familiar pout on his face. As he leaned back Hannibal got a quick peek of Wills delectablely cute ass checks. " _Damn_ " thought Hannibal, " _what I wouldn’t give to have those two perfect round buns on a plate right now. With maybe some kidney beans minced with rosemary and_ _prosciutto as a_ _garnish_." Shaking his head a little to clear the vision, made a quick decision.

Hannibal stood up suddenly retrieving his tie from the ground, he flipped Will over onto his stomach. All the while wrapping his tie around his eyes. Once that was done, Hannibal secured his hands and feet with rope.  Will made quite the picture. Hannibal leaned down to whisper in Wills ear _" How do you feel now?"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Will had his eye open when the tie was placed over it, and pulled a tight face of displeasure before blinking it closed underneath.He wondered for a moment where the rope had come from, with a perplexed expression, but soon the thought was gone as Hannibal loomed over him.  He smirked some, jaw trembling despite the fact he didn’t feel too nervous yet, just anticipating Hannibal’s touch. “I feel… uncomfortable."  He said and began to push up against Hannibal, standing wobbly for a moment at the desk, finding he had been laying on Hannibal’s ipad and a now-squashed foil-wrapped sandwich.  He had peeked from under the tie and shifted it aside with his chest rather oddly.  He lay back down over the desk, a little distracted, _"Sorry."_ Hannibal softly chuckled. “Sorry is not going to cut it this time Will" “I think you need to learn some patience, and manners" Hannibal could see Wills pulse begin to throb in his neck. He decided to take things slow so he sat back at his desk slowly sipping a Duhart-Milon, red wine. As he slowly savored the sight of Will strapped down and helpless.

He slowly stood up, walking around Will as he finished his glass of wine. He took off his belt, knowing that Will could hear the rustle of his pants, he saw Will tense up. Hannibal had never struck or spanked Will before. They had discussed it though, and he knew Will didn’t like it, but it wasn’t a hard limit. Without any per-meditated thought Hannibal struck Wills soft baby bottom ass with his heavy belt. _Thwack_   He loved hearing the sound of his belt slicing through the air. He heard a muffled scream from Will, and told him to count out loud to 30. Will did as he was told, _thwack thwack thwack_ , Hannibal loved the sound of the belt tenderizing Wills ass, and Wills moans.

Once he was finished, he decided that was enough for tonight. He asked Will if he was going to continue on with the same pattern of neediness in the future?

  


Will had been mumbling a little, leaning his face against the mahogany desk, the smell of polish and vintage wood upon his senses.  He was saying how the blindfold didn’t interest him, when he all but cried out loudly mid sentence, voice jumping to a loud cry, a cut off noise of the word he’d been mumbling, ‘interested’.  He reacted like perhaps a dog would, wiggling forward away from the pain, wanting to tuck himself up instinctively and get away from Hannibal.  Tears stung his eyes under the tie around them and he cringed his face, crying out once or twice during his little beating.  He was, as he had been the time before when Hannibal did this, reduced to an overloaded mess after he stopped.  He had pulled himself up and onto his side, bringing his knee’s up, hands and feet still secured by the rope, laying awkwardly over his arm.  He shook a lot, trembled as he made some uncontrollable noise, his throat moaning as his jaw shook, half cries cut off by his movements of panic and pain and fear of Hannibal.  He moaned occasionally afterward for a while, his face a little wet, a line of spit hung from his lips onto the desk- onto a paper he was laying upon by accident.  


His head still shook but his hands had still behind his back. “H-Hurts."  He muttered, now trying to see, he needed reassurance after that.  He was flinching at nothing, not sure what was around him, his senses overloaded with pain and dulled by the tie over his eyes.  He began to make panicked moans again, quietly, he wasn’t all lost, “Th-that hurt."

"That hurt."  He said more clearly, the stutter still caught in his throat, on his tongue, lips trembling just slightly, leaning his cheek on the desk, squirming, trying to free himself.  He managed to drag his face along the desk and pull the tie looser, blinking his eyes but not quite seeing yet. 

  


Hannibal, slowly untied his tie from around Wills eyes, leaning down he saw Wills eyes were dilated wide by fear. They were spinning everywhere around the room. “Will" Hannibal said softly “Will look at me" Fearfully he did. Hannibal, stared at him slowly checking him over. “You know why I had to do that Will" “I can not have you become obsessed with our relationship" “It wouldn’t be good for me to have other people know about this" “And I don’t want what we do in private to affect your teaching Will" Hannibal said. Will just sat shaking like a puppy, who had been kicked one to many times.

Hannibal sighed and pulled a jar of topical cream out of his desk. He made Will lay on his stomach again as he administered the cream. Once he was done, he gave Will that searching look again. What he saw didn’t exactly bold well for the future.  thought Hannibal " _I need to remember to treat Will with kiddie gloves. If I don’t I might break him before I am ready" I still need him functioning" " I need him and Jack to get rid of Miss Lounds before she ends up digging up anything more on The ripper_."

Hannibal pulled a blanket off the couch, and wrapped Will up in it. He let him sit on his lap while he gently stroked his hair. “I am sorry Will, sometimes I forget that even though you have a brilliant mind" “You still have the heart of a child"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a role play. Will was role played by another person, her url is cannibal-swag on tumblr. I'm adding more to the story though trying to round it out nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat upon him, facing half away, facing the side of him with a nervous but more comforted look. He had mostly stopped shaking now Hannibal was being kind. It was a cycle of abuse that kept him in tow, cruelness - which he was rather growing to almost enjoy, he expected it, and sometimes did things to get Hannibal to do it. He knew the consequence of pestering him early. But the cycle, abuse and the frightening, deadly Hannibal, then comfort, and the loving, gentle Hannibal. He was starting to confuse both, lost in sensation.  
He pulled the blanket a little more around his shoulders, eyes glancing over at him once, then back to the wall and the deer statue he was facing, he breathed out gently but loudly, “I’m not a child, Do-Hannibal." They were past formalities, he knew him better than that now. He’d seen a darkness in him.  
He felt, within his jeans, pulled up but undone, his boxers stick to his buttocks with the cream upon him. He shifted, it felt uncomfortable but he had been in this position before, when he was fearful he was rude, the start of this relationship was a sharp learning curve.   
"I’m," He paused for a while, longer than he should have, as he shifted to stand, leaving the blanket on Hannibal’s lap, “Tired and I," He took a shaky breath, zipping his jeans up, buttoning them with nervous hands, eyes downward, “I should start driving home."  
Hannibal saw the stiff and sore way Will was moving, it brought a certain satisfied smirk to his lips. Clearing his throat he said " I think it would be better for you if you stayed with me tonight" " I wouldn’t want your welts and abrasions to get any worse Will" Will opened his mouth to speak, but Hannibal cut him off. " I know you think you will be better rested at home, but trust me you can get just as much rest here" Turing away from Will, Hannibal said “Besides you have an early an class to get ready for" “And my place is much closer, you know Jack wouldn’t like you to show up late"   
Will felt himself being talked into it and nodded his head slowly, submissively. "Okay." He said quietly. He took his jacket as Hannibal packed his last things into his brief case, and they were soon off, driving the shorter distance to Hannibal’s home. He had last stayed here when he had his terrible fever, and he didn’t remember much of it. He’d been round for the occasional work-related visit too but never for long, and he’d only really seen his kitchen.   
He walked in with Hannibal now, jumping some when the door closed, looking about, investigating like a puppy would it’s new home. A part of Will felt like if he stayed here tonight he would never leave. He wondered more in, following Hannibal mostly, lingering as he let him take his coat off. He began to look upstairs, the house was pretty magnificent, how he imagined it would be- sort of dark and designer-decorated. "Where am I.. sleeping?"  
You will be sleeping on the ground floor guest bedroom. Noting that Wills face looked slightly crestfallen. Hannibal opened the doors wide, and showed Will where he would be staying  
This bedroom has a tempur pedic cloud cooling system mattress that should help minimize your welts Will. Hannibal walked Will over to the bed, handed Will some painkillers and water. “Will I need you to try to relax tonight, You are looking a little flushed" Hannibal felt Wills forehead, and cheeks both which felt rather warm. “Try to get a goodnights sleep, Will. And if you need anything I am upstairs 3rd door from the right" Hannibal slowly backed out of the room and closed the door quietly. He heard Will through the door shifting and stretching out on the bed. Hopefully those painkillers would do the trick and knock him out for a solid 8hours so that Hannibal could attend to other business. It had been awhile after all since he had hosted a delicious dinner feast, and he had just the person in mind to make as the main course.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal arrived at Miss Lounds apartment, he looked up at the second floor window and noticed that her bedroom light was on. She was probably busy writing more stories. He checked his ipad again, and saw to his disdain that she had written yet another story. Only this time it was about Will, and his visits to Abigail. It seems Will had been going off on his own to visit Abigail without him. Reading further on, Hannibal discovered that Will did indeed suspect that Abigail had more of a hand in these deaths than she was letting on. Thankfully though Abigail, had kept their private conversations out of the hands of this tawdry tabloid journalist. Hannibal thought for a moment, then decided that killing her now wouldn’t be prudent. Hannibal thought that Freddie Lounds could be used as an asset to him. This article was sure to stir Will up, Hannibal turned his car around and drove back to his house. 

 

When he got there he made a detour to the kitchen, he needed to take some of the provisions for tonights meal out to defrost. Laying them on the kitchen counter, he heard Will stumbling down the dark hall. Hannibal shrinking back into the shadows watched him grab a glass of water. Watching him rub his neck and shoulders, and gingerly check out the abrasions on his ass. 

 

Will was shaking slightly at the remnants of the nightmare he just had. Cupping his hands to his face he tried to block out the sight of Hobbs, cutting Abigail’s throat. He poured himself another glass of water, and drank slowly. Will was sleepy still, not paying much attention, but something on the kitchen side caught his eye- something put down in a hurry perhaps. Without thinking he touched it, trying to focus on it in the dark, picking up a bag of blood.  
Wait- a bag of blood? He put his water down, holding the blood pack, then looking at 9 more. The human body could only give 4 without it being dangerous, why were there 9? That was a whole body worths of blood. As he started to wake up more and more he put the blood down hurriedly, stood there, stood back, and thought about it for a moment. As he thought why- why would Doctor Lecter have this? This here now, in the middle of the night- he began to panic. His heart began to race and he felt the thumb in his neck, heard his pulse in his eyes as he began to tremble and breathe faster. He had to leave- he was confused but he no longer felt safe, he back up about to leave the kitchen to go and get his clothes, only to back up into somebody’s chest. 

Hannibal caught Will by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. Wills face had a look of blind panic upon it. “Will what is the matter?" Hannibal asked. Will didn’t answer but his gaze lingered to the left, on that bag of blood. Hannibal followed Wills gaze, he could feel Will start to tremble, and could feel the tension throughout Wills body. “Why does the sight of that blood bag disturb you Will?" “I thought you knew I used blood to make some of my more delectable dishes" When Will didn’t answer him Hannibal continued. “I use it as a garnish and to make blood pudding" Will still hadn’t looked Hannibal in the eyes. He seemed to be regarding Hannibal as a monster.

 

"Hn-nn- There’s, there’s blood," He kept his eyes down, and over to the blood on the side, “There’s nine, that’s a human body’s worth. Is that…" He licked his lips, finally looking up, a little calmer, perhaps it was pigs blood, or something. "Is that a coincidence?" He asked, looking up at him a little shaky. His hands were on Hannibal’s chest, they’d gone there to push back a little when he’d turned him around, but were idle on his clothes now. He looked down at him, “You’re fully dressed." He mumbled, and he pulled back to edge away now. "This-this, this is- too suspicious." He began to take sharper breaths as he backed up into the counter island he cooked at usually. He looked back to the blood and to Hannibal, his jaw shaking, “You’re really suspicious right n-now." He touched the side of his hip where his gun would have been usually, but of course he was wearing boxers and a vest. He curled his hand into a fist and shook a little more, looking down, realising Hannibal had all the power in this situation, or maybe he was stronger than him despite their heights, he had no idea how strong Hannibal was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal had deliberately left that bag of blood out. He needed to know how Will would react to just this little shred of Hannibals true identity. And judging by how he was trying to maintain calm, and find that rational explanation for this. Hannibal felt confident, that Will was falling deeper into his trap. But with such a mind as Wills he couldn’t resist prodding just a little deeper. He knew that Will was probably still having nightmares about the Hobbs case. Hannibal grabbed Will by the shoulders, pulled him towards him. He gave Will a deep kiss, then released him. He felt Wills forehead which didn't feel as hot as it did last night. He stepped back a little, Hannibal could see the wheels of Wills brain turning, trying to come to terms with what he had found.Cocking his head to side slightly Hannibal said “Does the sight of blood disturb you that much Will?" “After all you were positively covered in it after you shot Garret Jacob Hobbs." “So why does finding blood here in my kitchen disturb you that much?" Finding that Will didn’t want to look him in the eyes. Hannibal questioned “Are you still having nightmares about the Hobbs case?" 

Will didn't answer him, he looked shocked at what Hannibal had just done. Hannibal had never kissed him before, Will wasn't sure how he felt about that. He tried to straighten up and focus on what Hannibal was saying. "I see that you really want to know what I use this blood for, well I use it in some of my more delectable dishes Will. I use it as a garnish and to make blood pudding" "It is animal blood Will nothing more." Will thought that made sense after all how many times had eaten dinner at Hannibals house now. Will couldn't remember but he felt foolish now. Of course it is animal blood thought Will. He rubbed his face again and noticed that Hannibal was fully dressed, "Why" questioned Will "Why are you fully dressed in the middle of the night" Hannibal took a step back and handed Will some coffee. "Will" He said sowly it is 6:30 in the morning and I have my first appointment of the day 7:30." Will looked a little startled at the thought of Hannibal leaving. " You are my first appointment Will, do you not remember?" "Now go get dressed and I will drive us back to my office" Will lumbered off down the hall, while Hannibal put the bag of blood in the refrigerator. Smiling slightly to himself Hannibal thought " Will has passed the first test but is he ready for what is in store"

******

Now at Hannibals office he watched Will walk along the top. He seemed more at ease here than he had at his house. Will stopped and was watching him, clearly this session would go at Hannibals pace rather than Wills this time. Hannibal took a moment to collect his thoughts. “So Will it seems like you are avoiding talking to me about your feelings on the Hobbs case" “Why would that be?" “I thought you and I had an understanding that what you say to me will go no further than this room Will." Will didn’t reply, just continued to stare down at Hannibal. Hannibal was suddenly tired of playing these games with Will. He would question and try to be sympathetic to Will. Only to have Will run away and retreat inside his mind, where not even Hannibal was yet able to penetrate. Hannibal could feel his anger start to slip past his own control. He turned away abruptly from Will, not wanting him to see the expression on his face.

Will didn’t think much of Hannibal’s slightly off behaviour, he knew he was misbehaving aslight, ‘sassing’. He sighed and came down the ladder to slump into the chair opposite him, frowning.   
"I don’t talk about it because.. it’s just the same as usual." He wasn’t looking at Hannibal, awkwardly watching the window instead, fiddling with the sides of the chair, “I’m still dreaming about him, I still.. see him behind my eyes. IT’s nothing new, and frankly- Doctor Lecter," He took a breath, not sure how Hannibal would react, “I don’t think you can change that."

Hannibal watched Will through slightly narrowed eyes. He knew that Will was probably telling the truth, so Hannibal decided to drop the matter for the moment. It seems Will was starting to be sassy with Hannibal again. Hannibal decided to stop trying to mess with Wills mind for the moment, and instead mess with his body. Hannibal couldn’t/wouldn’t admit this to himself, but he found Wills lean lithe body attractive. He had a clinical curiosity about what sex with Will would be like.  
"Fine Will," Hannibal said. “I will let the matter drop for now, instead I want to do an exercise to take your mind off of it." “Whatever happens outside these doors no longer matters, for now it is just you and me" Hannibal lowered his voice to a low growl “And right now I want you to get completely undressed for me" Hannibal could feel the slight buzz of excitement as he watched Will do as he was told.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Will was completely undressed, Hannibal told him to go stand over by the ladder. Turned him around, so that he delectabley cute ass was facing him. And he bound his hands and feet to the ladder, so tightly that Will couldn’t move an inch either way. Hannibal could hear Wills ragged quick breathing. He told him to concentrate on taking slow deep breathes to relax.  
Hannibal took a few steps back to admire the scene before him. Will was even paler, where the sun had not touched him. He almost looked like one of those Greek statues. Hannibal moved back to Will, he let his hands trace patterns on his bum. He couldn’t hold back much longer, Hannibal bent down and started biting Wills ass checks softly at first then growing harder and harder. He was determined to leave his mark, while he still could. He heard Will cry out, that last bite had broken the skin. “Do you want me to stop Will?" Hannibal questioned “Are you not enjoying this?"

 

There was something particularly humiliating about being completely naked. Hannibal had all the power, and his suit was still on, smartly over his body. Will trembled, his hands had shook as he stepped out of his trousers, leaving them over his chair to go and stand by the ladder, facing him at first until he was guided to turn around.  
"What are you-?" Will asked, cut off when he felt the first bite to his skin, parting his lips with a sudden gasp. He was a little twisted, looking over his shoulder, making a noise of unsure pleasure. "Aa-ah?"  
At the second bite he hissed and reached behind himself, twisting even more to look down at him, pushing him away slightly by the forehead, his hands trembling at his hair, “Th-that hurt," He swallowed, jaw shaking. He shifted his legs a little, “What kind of exercise is this?"   
His back tensed, the lean muscles Hannibal probably had his eyes set on flexed to tighten as he moved to grip with both his hands on the ladder. He didn’t answer Hannibal, he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to stop or not.   
Hannibal didn’t answer his question. But continued to suck and lick the blood from the bite mark. Hannibal then untied Wills hands and feet turned him around forcing him to kneel facing him. “I know what you need Will" Hannibal whispered. “I’ve noticed you staring at my crotch when you thought I wasn’t looking" “I’ve seen that hungry greedy look in your eyes" Hannibal slowly unbuckled his belt. “I want you to grasp the ladder with your hands, if you take your hands off the ladder, you will be whipped" “Do you understand Will?" Hannibal took his silence for agreement.

 

Hannibal, unzipped his trousers and took out his flaccid cock. He saw Wills eyes grow large. Smirking slightly he told Will to get to work. “It is going to be your job to satisfy me this time. I don’t want you to think about anything else, nothing else matters but giving me release" “In turn your mind will be so focused on the task at hand everything else will simply dissipate."

You may begin Will.

Will gripped the ladder behind himself and bite his lip for a moment, as Hannibal show himself in front of his face. He was shaky and nervous and timidly leant back for a moment, “You mean-?" His breath jolted, avoiding eye contact, like a broken dog of a cruel owner. 

He leant forward, kissing his hip one side, then the other. Hannibal would feel the shaking lips place upon his dick, giving soft and shy kisses to his skin, to his dick. He trailed the now hardening length of his cock, placing kisses where small light-blonde hairs sprouted above. This was humiliating, he wasn’t sure why he was doing it, perhaps the fear Hannibal had over him, perhaps the hold he had over him. But he was focusing, it was actually clearing his mind of Hobbs. He thought of making him harder, almost letting go of the ladder. He paused in his kisses and gentle licks, glancing over his shoulder where his hands gripped the ladder tighter, he wanted to use them. He looked up at Hannibal briefly, wondering if he was doing a good job. 

He looked down sharply immediately after he met his eyes, too nervous to watch for his expression. He pushed his face back into his crotch, shifting on his knee’s to lean up. He began to lick the tip of his cock, a wet saltiness meeting the tip of his tongue. He swirled over it a few times, taking just the tip into his mouth for now. Looking up, he slowly pushed more of his member into his mouth, taking a comfortable amount in on his tongue, which he pushed against it, sucking gently. He was starting out on everything timidly, with an uncertainty. He set a small rhythm now of moving his head back and forth, taking him in and out of his mouth without really thinking about it, while sucking gently, then gradually more firmly. He moaned when Hannibal pushed into his mouth slightly, starting to push more into his throat, too deep for him to be able to breathe at the same time.

Taking a breath in first, he took him into his mouth deeply, pushing until the end of his dick was within his throat. He winced, and then pulled back after a while, gasping and coughing once or twice. Without thinking at all, he let go of the ladder with one hand to wipe his face, precum dripping from his lips that he licked now, going to place his hand back and kiss and lick his dick again, forgetting the rules Hannibal had set for him.   
Hannibal was enjoying what Will was doing to his cock. He was even more so enjoying the look of fear in Wills eyes."I should have done this ages ago" Hannibal thought to himself. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, and just enjoy the feel of Wills mouth hot wet and tight, on the shaft of his cock. He heard Will coughing. Hannibal opened his eyes to see that Will had taken his hands off the ladder, and in fact had one hand on his cock. Without any warning, Hannibal cracked the belt like a whip against Wills back. He heard Will cry out, but was in no mood to stop. He cracked it again and and again not letting up and not letting Will recover at all. He saw Will cower and cry under the brutal ministrations of his belt. At last it seemed that Will had finally passed out.

Only then did Hannibal stop, he had turned Wills back into a bleeding, blistering mess. But Hannibal was not done with him yet, he lifted him up and tied him to the ladder again. He went to his desk and removed his favorite scalpel. He returned to Will and set to work, he started carving deep into Wills skin. Over and over again in elegant calligraphy "I shall not be rude" Stopping just above Wills cock, he stood back for a moment to admire his handy work. “This" thought Hannibal "Should serve as a enthusiastic reminder to Will”

He went back to Will and gently slapped him awake. Looking deep into Wills eyes. Hannibal growled at him “I hope you like your present" then slowly walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Will realized in an instant he’d taken his hands off the ladder. He shook on all fours, crying out to the beatings, unable to take enough breath. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the lack of oxygen that made him pass out, lowering onto the floor more and more until his vision faded black and he was sleeping. 

He awoke with a sting only in his face at first, and then everywhere. He choked back and silent cry of pain, mouth open and shaking, focusing on Hannibal’s face in front of him, saying something- present? He looked down when he felt warmth trickled wet down himself, down his legs, and thought for a moment he’d pissed himself from the agony. But it was worse; he saw his mutilation and couldn’t read it upside down, only saw a lot of scratches, and a lot of blood starting to run down his front, his crotch and his legs. 

"D-Doctor Lecter," He addressed him shaking, starting to panic, feeling the ladder pressing into his back too, a sharp twisting agony. "Doctor Lecter!" He called after him, then whimpered, staring at the floor panting from the pain. After a while he slumped to sit down, his arms pulled high painfully, his wrists ached from being bound, but he couldn’t stand any longer. He may have passed out again a couple of times, mostly sat there thinking about how twisting this relationship had become. He wanted to go home and never be in this office again, to have his dogs around him, to not move from his bed for days.   
Hannibal returned after a few hours, to see Will slumped on the floor against the ladder. He untied Wills hands, dressed him, picked him up carefully and carried him out to his car. Once he had strapped him in the passenger seat he got in and heard Will babbling to himself. It seems Will had gone into a state of shock. He decided to take Will back to his house.

 

Pulling into Wills driveway, Hannibal shut off the car. He looked out the windshield and saw Miss Bloom waiting on the porch. “Fuck this is just what I need” Thought Hannibal. He looked over at Will, it seems he had passed out again. He got out of the car, and met Alana on the steps.  
“What happened to Will” She asked “Why wasn’t he in his morning class? Everyone is worried about him Hannibal” “Jacks been calling Will and yours cell phones like crazy, it seems that there is another murder scene he desperately wants Will to check in on.” “I can not have Will go to the crime scene just yet Alana” Hannibal told her. “Hes had a pretty rough morning already it seems that his fever has returned and what he needs now is rest” “If Jack needs help on the crime scene I am more than willing to help him.” Alana looked Hannibal over carefully. She didn’t know what was going on but she sensed that Hannibal was hiding something.   
“Will you help me get Will out of the car and into his bed?” Hannibal asked. 

They both managed to get Will out of the car and into bed, but as soon as Wills head his the mattress he started screaming and withering in pain.....


End file.
